Bruce Campbell
Corporal Bruce Campbell was a member of the British Army group in Scotland, and the most senior soldier there, besides Harry G. Wells. Despite his seniority, Bruce was - not counting Richard Ryan's men - the first to die at the Werewolves' hands, impaling himself on a branch before being finished off by a Werewolf. Personality Bruce seemed to be a very poetic man. He was also shown to panic rather a lot, and to be irritated by Joe Kirkley. Biography Early life In order to achieve the rank of Corporal, Bruce would have to have served in the British Army for about six to eight years. He apparently knew Eddie Oswald, suggesting that he served in the Gulf War. In the Scottish Highlands Bruce was dropped off in the highlands of Scotland with a squad led by Sgt. Harry G. Wells, along with Privates Lawrence Cooper, Witherspoon, Joe Kirkley and Terry Milburn. Upon landing, Bruce was irritated by Joe's constant complaining about missing the football. Whilst the group are travelling, Bruce walked with Spoon. They had a conversation about kissing, which Bruce believed to be one of the deadliest weapons in the human arsenalDeleted scene. The soldiers, after travelling for some time, established a small camp that night. Joe bugged him about the results of the football match, since Bruce held the radioDeleted scene. During a talk about the soldiers' greatest fears, Bruce claimed that he feared the self-destructive nature of the human condition more than anything else. When the soldiers found the destroyed Special Ops camp the next morning, Wells realised the mortal danger, and told Bruce to ask for an emergency air evacuation. Bruce sat down to use the radio, when Richard Ryan, who was hiding behind the log Bruce sat on, pulled a gun on him, before collapsing, terrifying Bruce. Bruce attempted to use the radio and call for help, but he couldn't get a signal, even though it was working fine earlier. He also found the chip hidden in their radio. Death When the Werewolves gave chase at dusk, Bruce, told by Wells to not try any heroics, took up rearguard. Tense, he crouched and surveyed the area, but saw nothing. A Werewolf soon made itself known, and his gun jammed each time he attempted to shoot. In terror, he fled the area, but runs right into a sharp branch, impaling himself through the chest. Within moments, the Werewolf attacked, tearing off the entire branch and ripping Bruce apart. The torn up body was soon found by Wells and Cooper. Image gallery Behind the scenes Bruce's name is a reference to Brue Campbell, the actor who portrays Ash in The Evil Dead zombie horror film series. Originally, Bruce was not to die by being impaled, but was to be flung over a cliff or precipice. However, this scene was too difficult to do, so his death was changed to the one seen in the finished film''Dog Soldiers'' DVD Commentary. List of appearances *''Dog Soldiers'' Notes and references Category:Main characters Category:Deceased Category:Dog Soldiers characters Category:Members of the British Army Category:Corporals Category:High-ranking Category:Male characters